Aftermath
by tbergo17
Summary: At the start, things were simple, survive the dead... now... it isn't that easy... surviving the dead is only the start, it's the living that are much more dangerous then the dead could ever be. PART TWO TO ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES!
1. Chapter 1

Her back was pressed against the rough bark of the dead tree, the edges poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. Fallon's eyes scanned the surrounding area finding one scraggly walker bent over what could have been a small animal. The muscles in her arms tensing as the familiar rush of adrenaline started to course through her body. Removing her eyes from the unknowing walker she glanced behind her.

"It's only one," her voice low and even as she spoke.

"I assume you want this one?" Regan answered her voice disappointed.

"Hell yeah she wants this one she's practically busting at the seams," Miles responded quickly.

It was almost as natural as breathing at this point, her axe spinning in her hand the grooved handle settling in her grasp. Without another word Fallon pushed her back off the tree and headed for the walker. It had been awhile since it was _her turn_ to take one out; she was ready. As she got closer the walker stopped, it smelling the scent of fresh meat. Fallon's lips twitched in anticipation as she brought her axe up to swing. The walker body shifted the clumsy movements of it standing set Fallon up for the kill.

Picking up her speed, her quick nimble steps quietly brought her closer to the target. Fallon drew back her arm raising the axe up her arm muscles tightening with anticipation. With a swift motion she swung connecting, with a wet crunch, with the wrinkled withered face of the zombie. The body crumpled to the ground with Fallon's axe being jerked from her hand.

"You should sharpen that thing," Regan's voice rang from behind her "Didn't I tell you that last time," her dark eyebrows raising.

"I will," Fallon answered in her southern Kentucky drawl.

Using her boot Fallon stepped on the body of the walker and yanked her axe from the head, black liquid leaking from the wound.

"Ugh," Regan turned away "That is still so fucking disgusting,"

Fallon shook her head and let out a sigh "Well on the bright side were done for the day so you won't have to look at it anymore,"

"Gotta point," Regan scowled and shook her head as she walked around the walker.

Fallon pulled the red bandana from her bag and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Pulling it away she stopped before shoving it back into the pocket of her bag, her stomach flipping as the memories pushed their way forward. It was the only thing she had left from her old group... From Daryl... But that felt like a lifetime ago now, it was a lifetime ago...

"Yo Fallon, what's the damn hold up?" Miles said interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothin, let's get goin'," she cleared her throat.

"Why do you do that,? he asked as she caught up with him.

"What?" Fallon sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about. He'd, well everyone, has been asking what her story was.

He raised his eye brows "Okay let's make a deal," he was trying a new angle.

"What's your deal Miles?" Fallon shook her head walking fast enough to have Regan in her field of vision.

"Tell me something and I'll... Um... Do whatever you want," he flashed a bright smile at her.

Fallon chuckled "You're not ready for a deal like that kid," she glanced over him to see his face turning red. "How about you tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me, does that sound good?"

"Yes," Miles answered trying to hide the triumph in his face nut doing a terrible job.

"Are you and Regan working out?" Fallon asked using more of a mother tone then she wanted.

"I'm pretty sure she still hates me..." Miles answered his brown eyes looking down at the floor.

"She doesn't hate you," Fallon answered her voice softening "You just have to realize when to shut up,"

"I guess... Maybe I do talk too much..."

Fallon patted his back "You have the tendency... It's not always a bad thing though; you just need to figure out when enough is enough,"

"I guess you're right again…" the teenager sighed "My turn?"

"Yeah go ahead," Fallon responded

Miles took a breath, his eyebrows pulling together as he thought of exactly what he wanted to ask her. "How did you get the way you are?"

"That's a pretty broad question," Fallon pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said anything so that's what I want to know," Miles smirked knowing that he won.

"Well…" Fallon started as she thought about where to start "I've lost people who were closer to me then you could imagine… when you have to kill someone you love that much it takes away a part of you that you'll never get back… and… no matter how hard you try to fill that hole… nothing really will… so you adapt and you change," her voice cracked once or twice as she spoke but her eyes remained dry this time.

"Gotcha," he nodded knowing that he struck a nerve so she started to walk jog up forward "Fallon... Ya know whatever happened before that you don't want to say... I'm sure it's fine whatever it is, we'll all still like you no matter what it is,"

Fallon gave a half smile and nodded "I wish it was that easy," she whispered to herself.

They weren't walking for long before the camp came into view. It was small, but big enough for the six person group that now occupied the country house. There was just enough room for everyone plus the things they acquired and they've managed to clear most of the brush out of the yard, so it was looking quite decent. Fallon jogged up ahead and scooted in front of Miles and Regan, with a sigh they stepped out of the way. Everything was always calm, but Fallon always went first nobody was getting hurt on her account... Not again...

"Can we go now?" Regan asked playfully.

Fallon turned her head slightly and raised a brow "Proceed," she stepped out of the way.

The teenagers scooted around her and shuffled into the house. Fallon's eyes followed them all the way inside, she glanced away once the door closed behind them. Her eyes shifted down as she took a long slow breath, the aroma of woods, campfire, and the ever present smell of rot filling her nose. No matter what you did the smell stuck on you... Not matter how clean you got.

Fallon sighed and started heading for the little lake that was nearby, it was still early enough, and hot enough, for a swim.

"Randy I'm headed to the lake, cool?" Fallon called to the bearded man watching the post.

"Alone?" He answered "Not a good idea,"

Fallon raised a brow "When is anything a good idea, I'll be fine I promise," she waved off his concern "You don't need to worry about me..."

"Well I do, take Jordan," he directed in his overly fatherly tone.

Fallon let out a breath "Randy," she paused when the older man raised his eyebrows "Fine, sounds great where is she?"

Randy pointed his chin to the left in her direction, sending Fallon on her way. Jordan was a cool woman, short brown hair kind of a grown out Miley Cyrus cut. Tattoos covering the upper part of her left arm, and the bluest eyes you'd ever seen.

"Jordan I'm headed down for a swim, you wanna join me?" Fallon called over to the woman who was sitting by a pile of sticks.

"I don't know I'm kinda busy over here," she answered teasing throwing down the stick she was holding.

"Yeah, you look it," Fallon answered with a smirk.

Jordan held out her hand so Fallon could grab it to help her up. One slight pull and Jordan was off the floor and right in Fallon's personal bubble. Fallon cleared her throat and took a step back, getting some space between the two.

"Sorry," Jordan answered slyly a slight smirk on her lightly tanned face.

"Yeah, sure you are," Fallon shook her head "It's cool, let's get going,"

Jordan snickered "You're the boss,"

Fallon shook her head and headed down the hill towards the lake.

"You don't feel awkward around me do you?" Jordan asked after Fallon said nothing else.

"No, there is no reason to people drink and do or say... Things they normally wouldn't," Fallon answered trying not to sound awkward.

"So that wouldn't have normally happened? Ya know under other circumstances?" Jordan dug.

"Um no probably not, but I don't know," Fallon stuttered.

"I'm just trying to get to know you Fallon, you started to that day... I'm the closest person to you here, which has to mean something..."

Fallon sighed and turned her back to Jordan as she pulled off her shirt "It does, you... You just have to take what you can get with me..." Fallon paused to catch her breath "I really am glad you're here though it does mean a lot,"

The young woman's eyes scanned over Fallon's bruises, scars, and just plain beaten up body. Jordan smiled and nodded her head "You're welcome Fallon,"

A snap of a twig in the distance startled both women, Fallon's slowly bent down and grabbed her shirt, pulling it back on quickly. Her jaw clenched as another twig snapped, being in the environment long enough she was able to tell this wasn't a walker… it had to be a person the movements were way too even. Fallon glanced up at Jordan the other woman's eyes burning and alert scanning the surrounding area for another sound. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone, but Fallon was glad Randy forced her to take Jordan with her down here; she could handle herself.

Taking a sharp breath in Fallon reached for her axe, her thin nimble fingers grasping the handle bringing it close to her body. Her eyes flicked to the sound in the woods, growing closer by the second, a figure starting to come into view. Jordan backed up into the woods and took cover behind a tree her knife pulled and read for a sneak attack if need be.

"See I told your ass the water was hear! You never believe me and I'm always right!" a male voice scoffed "This teach ya,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say," A higher pitched voice retorted flatly obviously tired of whoever he was with.

Something about the sound of the voices, the last one in particular, made her stand up and give away her cover. Her axe slid from her grip as her eyes fell on a familiar bleach blonde, now very grown out, hair do. From the corner of her eye Fallon saw Jordan tense and ready herself completely unsure of what Fallon was doing. When the men stepped into view they froze the bleach blonde's blue gray eyes going wide in disbelief.

"Fallon?"

"Holy shit, Trev?"

 **Jalissa's POV**

Jalissa stood back and crossed her arms over her chest, biting down on her lip, she considered her options. The bag was too heavy to move herself if she carried it, she could drag it but that could rip it open and waste all the seed for the animals, or she could wheel it down there which seemed like the most likely option. Jalissa bent down and wrapped her arms around the bag and lifted as hard as she could, with a grunt she lifted the bag a good six inches off the ground before giving up and putting it down again. So, maybe that wouldn't work… Turning away from her task she glanced around the camp for some help, there was so many to choose from now… new people came in at least once a week by themselves or brought in by group members out scavenging.

This was a recent development, letting people in again, in the beginning everyone was hesitant… but why shouldn't they be considering what happened last time… Jalissa shuttered at the thought of it, pushing the horrid blood soaked memories away from her thoughts. To this day, Jalissa couldn't understand the thought process of Fallon… but it didn't matter anymore she was gone and never coming back and so was the person she got killed… Glenn… Poor Maggie still isn't over the loss completely but she was trying.

"Whatre ya doin'?" Daryl asked as he passed by Jalissa with what looked like a squirrel bone in his hand.

"Farm work," She answered still staring at the bag of seed.

"Looks though, glad ta see you're workin' hard," Daryl huffed and continued walking with a shake of his head.

Jalissa made a face at his dig, but brushed it off opting to be the bigger person. She let out a breath and scanned the courtyard for a big strong man to come help her, specifically her big strong man. Her big brown eyes fell on his down by the pigs with his son, a smile crossed her face as she headed down in the direction of her man.

"Rick?" Jalissa said as she walked up next to him.

"What's up? Hey where's the feed bag?" Rick asked his blue eyes looking around her for it.

"She probably couldn't lift it, I can still see it sitting up there," Carl answered for her his eyes slightly rolling.

Jalissa ignored the comment and looked back at Rick, "He's right it's a bit too heavy for me alone…" she trailed off.

"Right…" Rick said as he let out a breath "Carl Why don't you help her carry it down,"

"Bu-" Carl paused and rethought "Okay,"

Rick turned away from Jalissa and Carl not giving them another look as they left, Jalissa felt a pull on her heart as she walked away. He changed… they changed… nothing has been right with them for a while now and she didn't know how to change it. Everything she did seem to push him away, all the cute things he used to love about her was annoying now… she could see it in his face…

"Hey Jalissa," Carl said as they reached the bag of seed.

"Yes Carl?" she replied.

"You need to toughen up already," Carl shook his head and lifted the bag of seed himself and walked it back down to the pigs.

Jalissa's jaw dropped in disbelief, her perfectly plucked eyebrows pulled together in anger, who the hell was he to say that to her?!

"You okay over there?" a deep voice asked

"Fine," She snapped angrily.

"MY bad… Just asking,"

"Ah… sorry," Jalissa answered as she regained control of her emotions and turned to face the person she was talking to.

"I'm Lee, it's nice to meet you,"

"Jalissa. Nice to meet you too,"


	2. Chapter 2

Was this really happening? Was Trev really sitting here on a river bank with her? What are the odds that this would even happen? Fallon pushed the thoughts of the astronomical odds out of her mind and focused them on her friend.

He'd obviously changed physically, his hair was longer and grown out, the blonde only on the tips of his now brown hair. It was hard to see when his clothes on but there was no doubt he'd lost a lot of weight, his shirt almost looked like a bag on him...

"Are you still with Rick and them?" Trev asked ripping Fallon from her observations.

"No..." Fallon said quickly hoping that Jordan wasn't too close.

"How long?" Trev countered prying for more information, at least that didn't change.

"Um a guess it would be s few months... Not really sure..." Fallon answered as she tried to recount what she's been doing

"You?" Fallon asked changing the subject from her.

"We made it a while with everyone, ya know," Trev paused "But… you know not everyone can make it. Lori is gone… so Shane is going nuts, if he's even still alive I dont know at this point… the others you don't know,"

"Wow… I'm sorry," Fallon looked down feeling like she was intruding on a moment "Is… Jesse?"

Trev looked down his eyes closing tight "That's why we're here… he got bit… were getting some water…" Trev's voice cracked.

"Oh God…" Fallon whispered. She sat back and pulled her keens to her chest, the sting of tears hurting the back of her eyes, that pain that you could never get used to returning in the pit of her stomach. "Are you sure?"

Trev looked at her "Yeah, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure," he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Sorry… I just don't believe it," Fallon's voice cracked looking away from Trev.

"Why not? He was always reckless doing stupid shit just because he thought he could," Trev's answered his voice completely angry his fist clenched tight.

Fallon raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder, Trev bowed his head and began to shake from the tears. Fallon knew this feeling well, regret, loss, anger, and most of all emptiness that will never go away.

"Trev, you gotta keep it together for him! he doesn't need to see this now so you finish up with this and we are guna go back and see him, and he is never guna know this happened," Fallon stood up and held out her hand to help him up.

Trev looked at her and wiped his eyes, "You're right," he sighed "You always were though… I assume you want to come with," Trev accepted her outreached hand.

Fallon glanced over her shoulder at Jordan who was stalking the edge of the tree line her watchful eye on them and the guy Trev brought with him. Fallon couldn't leave without Jordan wanting to come but that was not happening.

"Yeah, I wanna come… I have to," Fallon looked back at Trev her voice confident.

"Okay, I'll give you a second… but only a second I don't think there is much time left," Trev told her as he headed back towards the tree line.

Fallon nodded and turned slowly around, and looked up at Jordan… well here goes nothing. She closed the distance between then quickly, her normally nimble feet kicking pebbles around the ground. Jordan had a pissed off look on her normally neutral face her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the fuck Fallon?" She snapped.

"Listen… I don't have time to explain, you just have to trust me, I gotta go with him," Fallon said quickly the words flying out of her mouth.

"Well I'm coming then," Jordan countered.

"No," Fallon barked her patients wearing thin as well as her time.

"Try and fucking stop me," Jordan answered with a scowl her brows raising.

"You know I can," Fallon lowered her voice her hand balling into a fist.

"What's Randy guna think when I come back without you, huh?" Jordan disputed a smirk on her face.

Fallon shut her eyes forgetting about that little detail "Just tell them I left I couldn't handle this or something, you're a good story teller make something up," flailed her arms "It's not so unbelievable that I would leave anyway," Fallon turned around and started for Trev.

"Fallon!" Jordan yelled her voice echoing off the rocks.

"Trev let's go now!" Fallon said as she stomped passed Trev and the other guy's who's name she didn't remember.

Without any hesitation Trev jetted off and took the lead, his long legs catching up to her quickly. "It's not far just a few minutes away,"

"Okay," Fallon nodded and pushed the thoughts of the group she just felt behind out of her mind. This wasn't the worst thing she's done but it sure wasn't going to do them any good.

"Who was the woman?" Trev asked.

"Jordan," Fallon answered "She's tough, we were close,"

"I could tell," Trev raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fallon's voice cracked.

"Never thought you'd go lesbian on me," Trev almost chuckled, never thought she'd hear that again.

"I'm not!" Fallon's jaw dropped.

"I may have not seen you in forever but that doesn't mean my gaydar doesn't work," Trev said frankly still keeping his eyes ahead.

Fallon shook her head "No… Trev it's not like that… she's the only person I really trusted here, besides I have no room left in my heart for any of that shit," Fallon paused "It was one time and I was drinking,"

Trev laughed "Whatever you say," he stopped laughing "Didn't know you were drinking again, guess things have changed,"

"I'm not,"

"Ya know you're doing a lot of denying," Trev looked back at her.

"Since when am I under interrogation?" Fallon snapped back.

"Since I decided to bring you to my camp, since you just left your people without a care in the world, since I decided I shouldn't trust you," Trev snarled as he turned around to face her towering over her.

Daryl grabbed a bolt out of the bag he collected then in and loaded the crossbow, easily. Aiming the crossbow the squirrel came into view of the crosshairs. Deep breath in, hold, shoot, the bolt flew and hit the animal spot on, as it always did. He pushed it over his shoulder and started for the dead animal on the ground.

"Lucky I gotcha not them damn walkers," Daryl mumbled mostly to himself.

He looked up through the trees, the sky was starting to darken and it smelled like rain, storm must be on its way… he took a deep breath and headed back for the prison, home, a bad memory, or whatever it was. The crash if thunder made Daryl look up his blue eyes searching for the sound. He shook his head and picked up his gate so he could beat the rain, thunder… Fallon… He pushed the thought of the little woman away it was better that way she was gone.

As he came up to the gate the person on guard opened it, Daryl nodded at the guy and strolled up to the yard. Daryl dropped of the kill to the kitchen and pushed passed the growing number of people the inhabited the prison, thanks to him and Tyreese. All of them said hello to him as he walked by, mostly he wished they would just shut up and leave him be.

"You think there's something up with that?" Rick asked pointing his chin at Jalissa and some guy.

Daryl let out a breath "She wouldn't do that to ya," Daryl answered his friend.

"Yeah," Rick nodded "Maybe there should be… things have changed,"

Daryl glanced over at him "Yeah, they have… there is other things to worry about," Daryl tried to convince his friend.

"I know, it's just been so calm here since everything," Rick answered.

"It has," Knowing exactly what he was talking about "Something's going to change soon, I can just feel it,"

"Something big," Rick agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The quite speaking outside woke Fallon up from her blackout, followed immediately by pain radiating from the back of her skull. Instinctively, she grabbed her head her hand coming back sticky from dried blood.

"That fuck," Fallon said in an unamused chuckle.

Her eyes now fully adjusted to the dimly lit room Fallon took a look at her surroundings. It was literally a shack, one small window bringing in natural light. Fallon pushed herself back until she felt the rough wood through her shirt. All she could do now was wait.

"Wait so you're telling me Fallon is in there!" Jesse looked at his brother cockeyed "Fallon? My Fallon and you fucking locked her up, what the hell Trev you know her!" He tried not to raise his voice alerting the rest of the group

"You should be happy I didn't give her to Philip!" Trev reminded his brother. "He'd probably kill her on sight... He's going nuts..."

"Or he'd recruit her to help us get the prison," Jesse countered give him a light shove.

"I don't know, Jesse you don't know her anymore," Trev tried.

"I dated her for a few years I think I know her pretty well," Jesse disregarded his brothers concern.

"She's dangerous, everyone that's not me, you and Shane is!"

"Fallon? Dangerous that girl is 120 pounds soaking wet, I think I can handle it," Jesse laughed off his concern

"Would you just listen for a fucking second!" Trev spun his brother around when he tried to leave. "It's not a joke!"

"What!" Jesse hissed feeling the annoyance start to bubble.

Trev sighed he knew there was no winning this, Jesse was going in there it didn't matter what he said. Ever since Andrea died Jesse didn't give two shits about his life or about how crazy this world made people.

Jalissa pushed back the curtain the blocked the rest of the world from her room and to her surprise Rick was sitting there. She sucked in a breath not expecting him there, his tired blue eyes looking at her a half smile on his lips.

"Hey," she said after clearing get throat.

"Hi," he answered while patting the bed next to him.

Jalissa sat down nervously her stomach flipping knowing what was coming "Didn't expect to see you in here," she looked down avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately,"

"You're busy I get it... And I can be a lot to deal with as of recently," her voice cracked.

Rick didn't say anything he took a second before responding "Who was that guy you were taking to yesterday?" He changed the subject.

"His names Lee, Daryl found him last week... He got separated from his group,"Jalissa answered "He just wanted someone friendly to talk to," she finished quickly seeing Rick get that look in his eye.

"Oh," he nodded.

Jalissa could feel how painstakingly awkward this was for both of them. So much had changed, both of them had... That crazy flu changed things, catching it really did...

Jalissa sighed "Yeah,"

Fallon searched her pockets for any of her hidden knives, but of course they were taken... People weren't stupid anymore. Then the door creaked to life a sliver of light showing through. Fallon took a breath and slid as far into the darkness as she could. She bent down ready to spring at whoever, or whatever, came through that door. The person at the door hesitated for a second before opening it and ducking in closing it quickly. Fallon stood up her brows pulled together... But he... Trev said...

"Fallon..." Jesse's voice filled the small room.

The sound of his voice made her heart jump "I... I thought you were bitten?" Fallon managed to squeak out.

"What? No... Is that what he told you to get you here?" He paused "what an ass. He really is turning into me," Jesse shook his head is tousled hair shaking about.

"Nobody should ever turn into you," Fallon chuckled.

Fallon looked at him from across the small room, the same feeling she had seeing Trev was amplified seeing Jesse... As much as she didn't want to as much as she knew she shouldn't Fallon walked across the shack and threw her arms around him. She felt him wrap his hands around her back and pull her tight into his chest

"I though you were dying! Fucking Trev is an asshole!" He voice was muffled from his shirt.

"Yeah... I though I saw you in the woods one day... That... Was my fault..."

Fallon pushed him away, "what the fuck is wrong with you! Why did he knock me out and drag me in here?!"

"We had to make it believable!" Jesse shrugged.

"Fuck you! I was ready to rip someone's eyeballs out with my nails!" Fallon shrieked crossing her arms over her chest

Jesse shook his head "Well I'm glad you didn't," he gave a half smile. "Why'd you just come with him anyway... I thought it take some doing?"

Fallon looked down "I... I don't know when he said you were bit I... I don't know I just felt like I needed to see you... But now that I know it's not true I kind of want to feed you to the walkers myself," she paused and looked up at him "Jesse why am I here and don't bull shit me,"

Jesse avoided her gaze and took a deep breath, "Philip is planning an attack and frankly we need people and when I saw you I figured you be the right one,"

"Are you serious? Why are you attacking people! There's enough to worry about let alone people fucking attacking you... What did they do to deserve this?" Fallon asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"What does it matter anymore?" Jesse have her a sideways look.

"It always matters. When did we stop caring about people's lives?" Fallon countered her sharp gaze not faltering from his.

Jesse looked down "When they stopped caring about mine, when you need to fight for what you have and what you want," Jesse replied his voice dark.

Fallon nodded "I agree but killing for sure isn't the answer,"

Jesse clenched his fist getting frustrated that she wasn't seeing it his way "Fallon how could you say that, when Shay died you were ready to rip someone's face off and make them eat it,"

Fallons body went stiff at the mention of her cousins name. Her teeth clenched her fists balling. Before she could form a thought get body sprung into action jolting forward and with all her might knocking into Jesse throwing him onto the door with a thump and a rattle of a lock. Fallon reached behind him into his belt where she knew a knife would be sitting, her fingers wrapping around the hilt. She pulled with one motion she pressed it against his neck the blade just under his jaw.

"Don't you fucking dare bring her name up! This is nothing like that!" She hissed through her teeth.

She pushed him again this time the door busting open, both of them tumbling out onto the dirt. Jesse took the chance and grabbed for the knife knocking out from her grasp sending it flying to the left of them. Fallon pushed herself up from the ground ignoring the sting from her shoulder and lunged for the weapon. A tug on her leg stopped her from reaching it, looking back she saw Jesse grabbing onto her. His fingers tightly wrapped around her ankle, knowing she couldn't get away she spun around to face him. Lifting up her other foot she brought it down on his forearm earning a grunt and him letting go of her ankle. She trudged to the knife and picked it up running her finger over the blade.

"You need to sharpen your blade," she grunted tossing it on the ground next to him.

Fallon wiped the dirt on her hands on her jeans and started walking to the treeline ignoring the looks from the people who saw the altercation. She was almost there when footsteps advancing quickly behind her put her on edge making her turn around.

"Woah there," a deep voice from a man with an eye patch said his hands up in defense.

Fallon just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Philip," he held out his hand.

Fallon took it "Fallon," she answered reluctantly.

"What you did back there was something," he complimented making Fallon's stomach turn.

"No, it wasn't," she answered shortly wanted to get out of there.

"But it was not many people could take someone down that's twice there size," he replied.

"I've learned allot,"

"Well I think someone like you would fit in quite well here, especially since you took down my number two guy," he offered a smile on his smug face.

"Thanks but..." Fallon paused "Jesse said you were planning to attack some people?" Fallon dug.

"They took something from me that I want back," his voice darkened the obvious facade breaking for just a second.

He was good, he had everyone tricked he would have Fallon tricked if she didn't have so much practice looking past facades, thank you Daryl.

"What did they take?" Fallon asked.

"A home, well a place to call home, it's safe, you don't get much safer than a prison,"

"A... A prison," she stuttered.

"Yes," he paused "so you want to join us? No no, you know what have a seat take a second to decide,". He said his arm pushing her forward with force.

Daryl pulled out a bolt and cleaned the dried blood off of it, chipping off the chunks with his fingernails. He let out a breath and sat back, almost angry there was nothing to do and bored out of his mind. It was only noon and everything he had to do today was already done… Daryl popped the bolt back into the bow and slung his weapon over his shoulder heading out to the yard.

"Daryl!" a female voice called from down the hallway "Hey! Hang on a sec!" he finished when he didn't stop.

Daryl sighed and stopped by the door and turned around "Hi Emily," he answered.

"Hey!" she answered brightly "Um yeah I was looking for you today, but Lee said you were gone early this morning,"

"Mhm," he nodded "Didn't have nothin' ta do so I went out early,"

"Oh, cause you said you'd take me out next time," she gave him a hopeful smile.

Daryl looked at her confused his face scrunching at the thought, would he really say that? "Um,"

"Well if you're not doing anything maybe we could go now," the hopefulness in her voice annoying him and making him want to laugh all at the same time.

"Yeah, sure just keep up," Daryl grumbled.

He hadn't taken people out with him in a while, especially hunting, that was his alone time to reflect and shit. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything this morning so another trip was going to be necessary, this was a good a time as any. As for his hunting partner, she was okay enough, a little bit too excited for his taste but she said she knew what she was doing; hopefully she does.

The fence was opened and Daryl stalked out and headed for the tree line quickly and quietly his crossbow drawn just in case of anything. Behind him he could hear Emily stomping around and tripping on twigs. Daryl grumbled underneath his breath and quicken his gate to get far enough away so whatever he was hunting wouldn't get scared off.

"Daryl?" he voice called from behind him.

He stayed silent his attention on a squirrel searching for an acorn on the ground. Aiming his bow the animal came into the crosshairs, taking a breath he held it, pulled the trigger and exhaled. The bolt flew lodging itself into the bark of a tree that was behind his intended target, the squirrel nowhere to be scene. Daryl stood up confused and looked around, his eyes finding Emily a few feet from him a sorry look on her face.

"Sorry… I think I made it run away," she shrugged.

"Ya did," Daryl grumbled turning his back to look for another target.

"But, I think I got it," she yelled to him. Daryl stopped and turned back to her, squirrel in her hand a disgusted look on her face "Here," she tossed it to him.

Daryl grabbed it and looked back at her "You got it?"

"Yeah," she smiled brightly.

Daryl gave an approving look but pulled back immediately "Lets go," he cleared his throat.

"You didn't think I could do it could you?" she caught up with him.

"Naw, I didn't, 'specially when you were walkin' al loud and shit," Daryl admitted.

She laughed "Honestly, I think it was just a lucky shot…" she paused "Can I tell you something?"

Daryl felt his muscles tense "Mhm,"

"I only asked to come so I could hang out with you more," her voice was soft.

Daryl stopped walking for a second thinking of what to say, or if he should say anything… what would be better. The last female he let close to him is gone… those feelings aren't anything he wants to bring up again… he heard her walk up behind him and scoot so she was standing in front of him.

"Daryl, relax, I'm not going to hurt you," she smiled up at him.

Daryl cleared his throat and went to move around her but stopped halfway through, "You don't wanna know me," he tried to convince her.

She grabbed his arm, his body tensed "No, but I really do… I think it'll be a good thing for both of us," she paused "I'll have you and people wont be so scared of you,"

"You wont have me," Daryl corrected her.

"Sorry," she looked down "Listen, all I want from you is to give me the time of day what are you so scared of?"

Love… getting hurt again… Fallon… "Nothin',"


	4. Chapter 4

Standing at the edge of the small camp Fallon took in her surroundings. There wasn't much, since it looked fairly new there was the shack she woke up in a car or two and oh yeah a tank... She still didn't know where her stuff was being held, and if she had any hope of getting out of here she was going to need it. She slowly circled the perimeter pretending to wander around aimlessly, kicking pebbles as she walked. Her eyes surveyed as she walked, the people looking mostly scared about the pending attack, not that she blamed them.

"Fallon hey!" Jesse's raspy yell sounded from behind her.

She sighed and spun around "Jesse," she answered crossing her arms.

"So, I wanted to apologize about before... I... Didn't mean to... Us know," he looked down and wiped the hair from his face.

"You know how to push my buttons... I just react a bit differently now," she ignored his apology.

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck "So I think you could have your stuff back, you made quite an impression on Phil," Jesse motioned for her to come with him.

"Oh did I?" she smirked shaking her head.

"Don't you always," he raised his brows "Always knew how to make an entrance," he chuckled.

Fallon shot him a look.

"What? Oh come on its not a bad thing. You know what I mean,"

She smiled "I guess,"

Fallon didn't want to be liking her conversation with Jesse, she didn't want to feel comfortable here. Bit, he was making it hard for her, she didn't want to trust him or anyone of these people for that matter.

"What's the deal with Trev, he hasn't looked at me since he brought me here," Fallon changed the subject.

"Oh... He's been going through some stuff... Brought up old feelings if you get what I'm talking about," Jesse looked down his voice low.

"Oh no... Poor guy," Fallon whispered absently touching the scar on her arm. "He's different though,"

"Fallon were all different," Jesse answered with a sigh.

"I know that asshole, but I don't know there's just something," her voice was quiet so low Sheba's almost talking to herself,"

"He's just being protective he doesn't want to loose anymore people," Jesse finally broke down and said.

"That's understandable," Fallon looked down as the people she's gotten killed crossed her mind.

They walked in silence for a little bit longer before stopping at a rusted out car. Taking a quick look inside she could see a stockpile of weapons, mostly handguns but a few rifles and an assortment of knives. She darted her green eyes from Jesse back to the car hoping that he was going to open it.

"Your stuff should be up front the key is with Merle," Jesse pointed his chin on the direction she should go.

"Wait... Merle? Like rude redneck Merle?" She asked her voice cracking in surprise.

"That's the one," Jesse flashed her a smile.

God that smile was a killer, pushing the thought away she turned and jogged in the direction Jesse told her to go. Embers burned in a pile near an opening of a tent, what looked like parts of motorcycle strewn about the ground.

"Fucking pieceashit garbage, good fer nothin' shit!" That distinct rasp bellowed from behind the tent.

"Um, Merle?" Fallon called.

"What the fuck do ya want can't ya see I'm busy!" His voice yelled from around the tent.

"It actually looks like you're making a mess a d this bike is kicking your ass," she teased in her sarcastic tone.

There was some shuffling before he trudged out from behind the tent ready to raise some hell. Seeing Fallon there he stopped "Well look at this shit,"

"Nice to see you too Merle," she raised her eyebrows.

"How's my little brother?" He asked not wasting any time.

"Last I saw he was okay, I wouldn't know anymore," Fallon kept her voice strong but inside it hurt just thinking about him and everyone else.

He scowled not getting the answer he wanted. "Well what do ya want?" He turned his back.

"To get my stuff from the car Jesse said you had the key," Fallon sighed and blocked the sun from her eyes.

"I do," he continued his work on the bike.

"Well let's fuckin' go," she widened her eyes and motioned for them to move.

"Don't feel like it," he chuckled.

"Merle this isn't fuckin' funny I want my shit," the anger was starting bubble in her stomach.

"No need to get your panties ina bunch, I got yur shit right here," he leaned down and grabbed a tattered bag and tossed it at her.

Fallon caught it giving him a confused look "Why did ya have it out already?"

"Heard some little chick tackled Jesse so I took a look in da car and there was that damn axe a yours," Merle answered.

"But still…" she said still confused on how he knew it was hers.

"I saw ya," he finally admitted "Trev walked by here with ya,"

"Oh," she nodded "Merle can I ask ya somethin',"

He looked over.

"Do you believe what this Philip guy is sayin'," she asked her eyes darting around for anyone listening.

"You sure ya wanna go down that road girl?" Merle warned.

"Got it," Fallon took his warning "Thanks for gettin' my stuff," Fallon nodded.

"You think they are still where you left them?" Merle asked as she started to leave.

Taking a breath she answered "For their sake… I hope not… but yeah I think they are still there," she paused "You should get outta here," Merle nodded understanding what she was saying "I think you should head out that way," Fallon pointed her chin to the east "Good huntin' about seven or so miles that way,"

"I'll check that out," he gave her a nod.

"Be careful," Fallon gave him a smile.

Merle gave her a look "I'll be fuckin' fine," he chuckled "Your boyfriend is comin' back,"

Fallon turned her eyes falling on Jesse walking up to them, his smooth stride radiating his confidence. "So, Philip wants to talk to ya," Jesse's face started to look concerned before falling back into a nonchalant look.

"Oh, um okay," She answered her stomach twisting at the thought… the look on Jesse's face not easing her fear at all.

"Hey! Lee!" Jalissa yelled trying to catch up with her new found friend.

"Oh hey, Jalissa what's going on?" His warm voice greeting her.

"I… uhm… was wondering if you could help me with something… since you aren't doing anything right now," she smiled hoping he would say yes.

"Depends on what it is," He crossed his arms her question sparking his attention.

Jalissa pulled out her pistol "This… Target practice on the fence walkers,"

Lee crunched his eyebrows together "I don't think that using the gun is a great idea this close," He paused watching her face go form hopeful to disappointed. "But if you go grab the spear you made I'd gladly help you out," Lee smiled flashing his prefect teeth.

Returning the smile and uttering a thanks as she ran to get her spear. They walked to the fence together "So… why isn't Rick helping you out?" Lee finally asked.

"Well… He's been busy and I've gotten tired of waiting for him," Jalissa answered her face growing a bit sad.

"How long have you been waiting?" Lee inquired.

Jalissa took a breath "Since I met him… we tried a few times but got interrupted for something more important," She looked down trying to keep her voice strong.

"Jalissa there is nothing more important than being able to keep yourself safe," Lee looked at her with concern making the butterflies Jalissa's stomach twitch.

"Ya know… I had a friend who said that too me… I can see now she was just trying to help but… I just didn't get it back then," Jalissa reflected.

"Musta been a good friend," Lee nodded.

"Yeah… she was…" Jalissa didn't say much else her name was still a sore subject around here for most people… At least Daryl was moving on though…

Lee nodded taking the hint this wasn't the time to talk about this. They made it to the designated walker killing spot. There was so many more then last time she was down here… Jalissa awkwardly raise her spear her eyes darting from it to the walker back to Lee.

"Go ahead let me see what you got," Lee said to her.

Jalissa stood in front of the fence her feet planted in front of her, the snarling of the walkers tryong to get an east meal making her feel uncomfortable… bringing back her arm she reached back and jutted the spear through one of the heads of the many beasts lining their home throwing her off balance and stumbling back. Nervously she looked at Lee who had a neutral look on his face not giving away what he thought about what he just saw.

"Well, you defiantly a start there, there is just like one of two things that are throwing you off, let me show you," He off offered as Jalissa went to stand to the side. "Oh, no come on up with me the only way you could fix what you need is to see what you're doing wrong," he paused and stood as Jalissa did "What's wrong with this?" he asked her.

"Um… well… it doesn't look like you have good footing…" she tried.

"Then why would you stand like that?" Lee asked.

"Huh? I guess I didn't realize.

"All you needed to do was put some weight on that back foot and adjust your stance and boom roamer killer extraordinar," he smiled his light brown eye keeping an eye on everything around,

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she smiled looking away from him.

"That's the other thing Jalissa confidence is going to take you along way… just be confident in the skills you have and just do it no hesitating!" he was trying to get her pumped up bouncing around from foot to foot making her crack up.

"Okay! Okay! Stop Lee oh my god!" she was laughing "Okay,"

"Okay, try again," He stepped out of the way, "Remember confidence,"

Jalissa nodded and stood infront of the fence again taking a deep rot filled breath she shut her eyes… you got this… she felt Lee get behind her…

"Remember foot back," He gently reminded her his hands turning her body into a fighting stance "Just like that,"

Jalissa nodded "I got it," She narrowed her eyes already feeling a bit more confident.

Jalissa brought back her unwavering arm, her dark brown eyes narrowed in on her target, a rather gangly looking thing the woman's face falling off leaving her cheek and rotting teeth exposed. With a step forward, her body naturally taking over, she jutted her arm forward and plunged the point of her wooded spear through the eye of her target. Pulling back her weapon she turned to Lee a massive smile on her face.

"I did it!" She almost squeaked.

"Told ya!" Lee returned her smile.

"Thank you so so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Jalissa threw her arms around Lee.

He gently and hesitantly returned the hug "Just don't get yourself killed,"

"Why don't you get your arms off of her," Rick's voice cut into the silence.

Lee jumped back and turned around to face Rick "Hey man… look it's not what you think,"

"Why don't you get the hell outta her then," Rick almost snarled a deep scowl on his face

Jalissa looked at Rick with utter shock on her face. Why is he being so rude to someone who just wants to help! You would think he would be happy she was finally ready to learn how to fight and defend herself.

"Rick, Lee was just helping me get rid of some of these walkers. I don't know if you noticed, but the number of walkers that have piled up against the fences have doubled since last night."

" By having his hand above your ass, he's helping you get rid of the walkers?" His blue eyes judging her.

Jalissa looked back at the guard tower he just came from.

"You're spying on me? I wouldn't cheat on you. I thought you trusted me. "  
" I trust you, it's him I don't trust, Jalis. He's just like Jesse. He's just trying to get into your pants. If you want help killing walkers, why didn't you come to me?"

Jalissa turned away from Rick, bringing her attention back to the snarling beasts in front of her, jamming her handmade wooden spear through one of the many holes of the gate, automatically killing the walker in front of her.

She jerked her arms back, yanking her weapon out of the walkers head, spraying her worn jeans with its blood.

Rick's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Jalissa, answer me," his voice growing assertive, removing her spear from her hands.

She forced herself to look at him, taking a deep breath before answering.

"You wanna know why I didn't come to you?"

He nodded.

"Rick, you're giving me god damn whiplash. One minute, you can't stand to be around me, then the next you're pissed at me for not going to you for training on killing walkers. You need to tell me what you want. Are you in this with me or are you out? I can't keep doing this constant push and pull with you anymore."

Rick removed his knife from his side, turning toward the fence. He handed Jalissa back her spear.

"I'll give you my answer after we controlled the build up against the fences, deal?"

"Deal," she sighed in frustration, wanting his answer already.

The two of them only had about 10 walkers left standing.

"You did good, Jalis,"

Rick went to pat her back only for her to step away from his touch.

"Are you in or out?"

Rick dropped his knife, charging at her. With both of his hands, he grabbed her face, planting the first kiss on her lips in weeks. Jalissa dropped her weapon, wrapping her arms around his neck, his growing beard scratching against her skin. She pulled away, opening her eyes, looking at him in confusion.

"Was that a goodbye kiss?" she asked feeling just as nervous as she did after their fist kiss at the farm house

"No." Rick answered, a smile on his face his tired blue eyes looking right into hers.

"I was hoping you would say that." Her voice was soft as he clutched the back of his shirt.

Rick smiled, leaning in to kiss her again

Lee walked off from Jalissa after Rick came around and made it abundantly clear that Jalissa was his and no guy was going to even look at her. Yeah, she was a pretty girl but that wasn't why he was with her, Lee was legitimately trying to help her out because SHE asked HIM. so much for helping people… Lee shook his head and headed for his turn on guard duty, at least that was something he liked, and he could take out some of the walkers that were starting to push on the fence. Lee wrapped his strong fingers around the fire place poker he still had from helping Jalissa out and jogged for the fence. The walker snapping its exposed teeth its dead, graying fingers clutching at the metal, the skin disintegrating from its face, the whole body leaning on the gate trying to get through.

"Sorry," Lee shrugged his deep voice ringing out alerting it.

Pulling back his muscular arm he aimed his weapon through the hole in the fence, pushing his arm forward the point drove into the head of the beast with a wet crack. Silenced, she fell to the floor off of the weapon leaving what was left of her eye on the tip. Lee scowled and jiggled the poker trying to get the goo off before he pulled it back to him. Eventually, with some struggle, the eye plopped off falling in the weeds next to its owner.

Looking at the bodies piling up a thought crossed Lee's mind, there was way more walkers here then last week… they were starting to come in larger herds now… maybe it was time to reinforce the structure they called home. Yes, it was a prison but even this wasn't built to keep out hungry walkers; herds of them.

He was so distracted by this thoughts, that he didn't hear the banging on the doors at first. Lee snapped his head up and jogged for the door, he didn't think any one was out… Emily and Daryl came back about an hour ago… The banging got louder and more rapid.

"HEY!" a southern drawl yelled from behind the door "You gunna let me in or let these damn walkers eat me!" the female yelled.

Lee looked down deciding what to do, he heard her grunt and the crack of something splitting open a walkers head, Lee didn't recognize this voice. But, he though, he hasn't been here very long he didn't know everyone yet…

"Fuck it," He mumbled to himself she sounded desperate he couldn't leave her out there to die… he was ready to take care of it if she became a problem.

Wrapping his hand around the chain he pulled hard causing the doors to crack open just enough to let a person through. The woman tumbled through the crack, a mess of blood and sweat stained clothes, a wild look in her dark green eyes. Lee's eyes immediately fell upon her axe, his hand clutching his weapon. Pushing the door closed his eyes didn't leave this female intruder, nobody was going to get hurt because of his decision to open the door. Then, she did something that Lee didn't expect, she dropped her weapon onto the dirt and tossed the gun she had with her next to it her hands up in defense a jagged scar on her arm distracting him for a split second.

"I need ta see Rick… or… Daryl," Her voice was strong but a worried look in her eyes threw him off.

"Yeah sure let me get him," Lee scofted.

"No! Please! You aren't understanding me! Everyone's life is in danger here!" her voice cracked.

At that Lee lunged forward his arm grabbing for the woman, she wasn't going to hurt anyone if he had anything to do with it. His arms wrapped around her thin body putting her into a head lock, her legs flailed around as she struggled to get out of his grasp. The sting of her fingernails cutting into the skin on his forearms made Lee loosen his grip just enough for her to wriggle free. She started to run for the yard, but he took off and grabbed her again, this time throwing her to the floor a low yelp escaping her lungs, putting his knee on her back he yelled for the closest person to come help.

"What the hell?" Daryl's accent rang as he ran up to the commotion.

Lee had someone, a woman by the looks of it, on the ground his knee digging into her back and her legs kicking as she struggled against him. Daryl Had is crossbow ready for what could possibly end badly for the woman.

"This woman," Lee started but was interrupted by the person he was holding down.

"FUCKING DICK, GET OFFA ME!"

Daryl sucked in a breath his heartbeat quickening a bit "Let'er up!" HE almost yelled as he pulled Lee off of the woman.

Daryl almost dropped his crossbow when she rolled over, he took in a sharp breath to regain his composure. This couldn't be happening, his eyes glided over her… her blood stained clothes, the worn boots, her now longer hair pulled back into a ponytail away from her beautiful face, those big green eyes fiercely looking back at him. Keeping his bow aimed at her he motioned his head for her to get up, which she did her hands up in defense.

"Daryl… please listen to me," Fallon's voice shook.

All he wanted to do was listen to her, but she knew the consequences for coming back they were very clear. Daryl broke his eye contact with her briefly, looking behind her to Lee who had picked up her weapons.

"That everythin' you have on ya Fallon?" Daryl asked keeping his voice low.

"Yeah," She answered sharply.

Daryl sighed and stepped to her grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around, Fallon grunted and didn't try to escape. Daryl pulled a knife from her boot and threw it on the floor a smile almost crossing his face.

"You would remember," she looked down.

Daryl released her arm and pushed her towards Lee "Take 'er to the holding cell," Daryl grumbled "Follow me,"


	5. Chapter 5

Concentrating on Jalissa form, Rick took a step back to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself, cocking his head to the side he nodded. She was coming along well, and very quickly since this morning, not in general this took way to long. Jalissa aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, a bullet shooting out and skimming the edge of target set up for her. Looking down in defeat she pushed the escaping strands of her hair back, letting out a long drawn out breath. He couldn't help but smile at her, he had been so concerned with everything and everyone else he forgot about one of the most important people to him. Making Jalissa feel like he hated her or didn't want her around thinking she was a nuisance, going for help from some other guy was never what he intended when they took the prison; this was supposed make things easier. Everything just gets away so quickly and problems pile and pile and before he knew it his life and his concerns were being put last…

Seeing Lee with Jalissa put his personal life into perspective for him… He loved this adorable, kind hearted, sensitive woman more then she would ever know and nothing was going to change that or make him take it for granted again.

"Jalis, you are doing great… you can't expect to be perfect after a few hours," Rick tried cheering her up as he walked toward her.

"Yeah, I know… at least I'm good at close up kills now," she turned giving him a hopeful smile her big brown eyes shining up at him.

Wrapping his arms around her, Rick pulled her close resting his chin on her head "The little things right?" Rick quoted her.

Jalissa pushed away from him playfully, "That's my thing Sheriff," she teased.

"Well… I like it, I think I'll use it," He smirked at her pulling her back to him planting a kiss on her lips.

Jalissa protested for just a second before giving into him and the kiss letting her body relax into his arms. Unexpectedly, the kiss deepened sending a rush through his body, one that has been absent for a little too long, her arms clutching at the fabric of his shirt. A low grunt escaped his throat as his hands shifted from her shoulders to around her back encircling her in his grasp.

"Uhm. Rick?" Daryl's voice interrupted his moment.

Jalissa released Rick and took a step back an understanding, but annoyed, look on her face.

"Can it wait?" Rick said in a sigh.

"Naw, You're gonna wanna see this," Daryl gruffed his blue eyes filled with what looked like worry.

"See what?" Jalissa asked obviously noticing the look on Daryl's face.

Daryl clenched his teeth together and looked back at the prison before answering "Um… Fallon's here…"

Jalissa's eyes went wide, without hesitation Rick spun from Daryl and grabbed the pistol Jalissa had placed in her waistband. A deep anger starting to work its way into his bones, he felt Jalissa pull on his arm for him to stop but he flicked it away and stomped toward the prison.

"Rick! hang on, She said we're in trouble!" Daryl said as he caught up to Rick.

Rick grunted not wanting to hear a thing that she was going to say… she knew the consequences of coming back here full well… if he saw her he was going to kill her…

"Rick! come on! Just listen for a second!" Daryl tried again as the two of them trudged passed the onlookers who were gaining interest on what has their leader so fired up.

"Just because you two had something don't let that cloud your judgement Daryl, she did what she did and now… she has to pay for it," Rick paused "Where is she?" Was all Rick asked as he opened the door.

"Holdin' area," Daryl grumbled.

Rick threw open the door, the metal on cement sending a deafening echo throughout the tiny holding room.

"Rick! Wait!" Fallon started but he didn't want to hear it.

Rick pushed her against the wall her back slamming hard on the cement forcing the air from her lungs.

"Rick! Please! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important!" Fallon tried again in short breaths. Rick lifted the gun to her head pressing the metal against her hair, fear in her dark green eyes "Fuck!" her voice squeaked. "Why would I risk my life to come here if it wasn't something y'all need to know!" Fallon hissed her demeanor changing completely.

"I don't know you tend to make stupid decisions," Rick answered.

"I'll agree to that but it doesn't matter! Rick this place is in danger! There is a man umm umm Philip that wants to take this place he says you took it from him! Rick he's going to come and he's got a fucking tank! You should take your people and leave!" Fallon said in a rush.

"And why the fuck should I believe you," Rick asked cocking his head to the side.

"Do you fucking think I wanna die!" Fallon paused "No! I don't! y'all may not give two shits about me, and that doesn't matter, but I still care about every one of you and I sure as hell don't wanna see ya dead! Rick and that's what'g guna happen if you stay!"

"This Philip is so dangerous then how the hell did you get away?" Daryl asked from the background.

"What does it matter! I escaped! They let me go! I'm here trying to help you!" Fallon's voice strained.

"Rick! wait did she say Philip?" Jalissa's voice cut into the heated conversation.

"Yes, Philip he's really tall got an eyepatch," Fallon described.

Eye patch… shit… Rick backed up and lowered the gun "The Governor," Rick paused and looked back up at Fallon "He just let you go?"

"No…" Fallon looked down her arm raising to the bruises around her neck "I told you what happened I escaped and… well I guess you should know… Jesse, Trev, and Merle are there I saw them with my own two eyes,"

"How fucking convenient for you," Rick snarled not believing her story. "Put her in the cell I'll decided what to do with her later,"

"Are you fucking kidding me! Rick!" Fallon yelled "You all are going to fucking die!" Fallon emphasized.

"And why should we trust you? He could be waiting right outside the gate for us ta leave and pick us off like that," Daryl snapped at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time you got someone killed," Rick snarled.

Fallon flinched "You don't think I think about that every gotdamn day! You don't think I fuckin' hate myself for getting Glenn killed, I pay my dues every gotdamn day for the mistakes I've made the people I've hurt… the ones who died! I'm just tryin' to make it right!"

"Put her in the cell," Rick snapped.

Jalissa stepped forward to do it, Rick shooting her a glare to step back but she shook her head and stepped forward Emily following her.

"Jalis, no… you know how she is," Rick warned.

Jalissa shook her head disappointment on her face "What's she guna do Rick… Fallon's not stupid she know if she even flinches someone will put her down… Lee said she just gave up she's not here for a fight I promise you that,"

"You can't be this naïve," Rick almost chuckled baffled by the fact Jalissa believed this story.

Jalissa scowled "And you can't be that think headed a warning is a warning even if it's bull shit don't you think we should check it out maybe prepare a bit,"

Rick shook his head and turned away from Jalissa "Watch it Fallon," He warned.

"Got it Rick," Fallon sneered in her Kentucky twang.

 **Jalissa's POV**

Jalissa guided Fallon up the steps to the place where they held people while their fate was decided. Expecting Fallon to say something Jalissa readied herself, but the woman said nothing just followed her to the cell. Normally, it wasn't her place it step in like that, but what Fallon was saying scared her a bit even if it wasn't true… there was always a chance she was telling the truth… Besides Jalissa always felt she owed Fallon this was her way of finally repaying the debt. Fallon walked into the cell and sat on the cot and let out a breath.

"Thank you," Fallon said her voice soft.

Jalissa nodded and shut the cell door locking it behind her, quickly scurrying off away from Fallon. As Jalissa walked down the stairs her eyes found Daryl, Emily cozied up next to him… that poor girl… she didn't even know… Jalissa kept her sights away from Rick, still fuming that he wouldn't even listen to what the woman had to say and telling her she could escort the 'prisoner' to the cell

"Who is that?" Emily asked Jalissa as she left Daryl's side "He wouldn't tell me,"

Jalissa looked down and back at Emily with sympathy "Um her names Fallon… she used to be a part of the group,"

"Yeah I got that much…" Emily's voice trailed off her eyes gliding back to the cell. "Is she really dangerous?"

Jalissa stopped walking and turned around, her hand pushing back her tight curls as she thought how to answer this question "Um… She could be," was how she thought was best without giving any kind of information.

Emily almost froze her head snapping back to the cell "Then she shouldn't be here!" Emily snapped padding up to Jalissa grabbing the woman's arm.

Jalissa let out an angry breath, was everyone a fucking idiot today? This girl didn't know shit about anyone or anything she has no say! Rick being to think headed to listen to a warning, this girl was the last straw.

"Emily you don't know anything just because your fucking Daryl doesn't give you any kind of say or opinion in this group! You don't know anything about this situation so just shut the fuck up!" Jalissa blew up yelling at the other woman getting the attention of everyone still left in the prison.

Emily's mouth dropped and her arms hung at her sides obviously too shell shocked to do or say anything. Jalissa scowled and shook her head quickly turned on her heal and stomped down the stairs and out the door, back into the heat of the day. Her eyes darted around the court yard for anything she could use help get her pent up anger out; nothing… Scowling, she looked down at the walker fence, the beasts pushing and pushing on the rickety barrier… perfect. Without another thought she ran down to the pit her legs moving faster than they have in a very long time. Grabbing a long thin pipe she joined Lee and shoved the pipe through the forehead of a grimy walking killing it instantly.

"Um… hi?" Lee said confused.

"Oh, hey sorry I… just want to take out some frustrations and I thought killing some walkers would be the most satisfying," she huffed, killing another walker "See one goes down, the less anger I feel,"

"Oh, well you go ahead and do what you need to," Lee shook his head "Rick's not going to come down here and throw me to the walkers is he?"

Jalissa scowled at the sound of her boyfriend's name "Let him try,"

"Some on is a new little bad ass isn't she," Lee chuckled.

"You don't need to make fun of me asshole," Jalissa threw down the pipe, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

"No! wait!" he grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving "I didn't mean it like that I just think this is a good thing… I didn't want to offend you…" Lee's light brown eyes staring into hers.

Jalissa relaxed her mind running wild from the last hour "No, I'm sorry… you were just trying to make me laugh I'm the one being insane…"

"Well you have reason to…" he answered softly "From what I heard and saw,"

"Yeah…" Jalissa looked down, her stomach twisting.

"If you want to talk about it while we kill walkers that's fine with me," Lee shrugged.

Jalissa giggled "Yeah… I think I would like that.

 **Fallon's POV**

 _Tink tink tink_

Fallon grumbled and rolled over on the cot pulling her jacket over her head.

 _Tink tink tink_

"Git up," Daryl's voice woke her from her stubbornness.

Fallon, with much reluctance got up, her stomach in knots from hearing his voice, her eyes and head slowly moving to the cell door where Daryl was leaning. His hair was so much longer now, but everything else was the same on the outside… like she never left.

"Yeah?" she finally answered her voice hushed.

"You gunna get up and come talk to me or what?" he barked.

"Why?" she paused "So y'all can tell me how terrible of a person I am? Or how if I do anything you'll put a bullet between my eyes?" Fallon snapped back at him.

Daryl scowled "Naw,"

"Then what in the hell do you want?" she paused "Cause of you wanna talk there's a cute little brunette that is watching you from over there," Fallon pointed directly at the girl. Upset with herself about getting jealous that he was interested in the woman.

"I don't wanna talk…" he paused turning so he was facing her his rough hands grabbing the bars of the cell "I wanna know what you do about the Governor,"

"You believe me?" Fallon's eyes went wide and her back straightened hearing Daryl say that.

"It be stupid not ta hear what you have to say… You're not a irresponsible woman ya wouldn't be here if it wasn't something important… I know you Fallon," Daryl's eyes shifted away from her as he finished his sentence.

"Okay," Fallon got up.

Just as she was about to start her story, a deafening bang rang from outside the prison shaking, the sound of rocks falling to the ground outside. Fallon's green eyes went wide her muscles tensed in fear.

"It's too late…." She looked up at Daryl "You gotta let me out! You don't have enough fighters here! I can help!" Daryl looked outside and back at Fallon "DARYL!" she yelled

Pulling the keys from his pocket her unlocked the door and pulled her out of the cell, quickly both of them ran down the stairs and into the holding area. Daryl ran into another room and tossed Fallon her bag, handing her the axe and her gun when he got closer.

"You ready?" he asked his breath heavy.

"You know it," She answered with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~ i know its been a while and i'm sorry but here is alittle something thank you for being patient i'll have more soon!~~**

Fallon and Daryl ran through the court yard dodging the people running away from the fight down by the gate. Their feet pounding the ground as they got closer to the fight, Rick and the rest of the people willing to fight lined up against the force the Governor brought with him. As they reached they reached the group Fallon's stomach dropped, dread running through her veins… if they just listened to her…

"We don't need to do this," Rick tried to reason with the attacker.

"Oh… But we do," The Governor nodded pretending to feel bad about what he was about to do.

The Governor gestured his hand revealing two men dragging Jalissa from behind the tank. She was kicking and thrashing around trying to escape from the grip the two men had on her. Fallon's stomach dropped her eyes darting around trying to find a way to help her friend, but it could never be this easy. Her eyes fell upon the old members of the group, Carol, Merle, Trev, and Jesse, from what it looked like they were trying to sneak away maybe to help Jalissa…

"He wouldn't…" Fallon's voice shook as she whispered to Daryl.

Daryl grunted, his lip curling up, finger wrapped tightly around the handle of the pistol tucked into the back of his pants. "Get ready," his deep voice grumbled as he pulled the gun and aimed it at the intruding group.

Before another thought could register in Fallon's mind, the sound of a gun firing filled the air deafening the tense, rage filled conversation the two leaders were having. She didn't know what side it came from, her eyes darting back and forth, muscle memory taking over forcing her to crouch gun drawn pointed down until necessary. Immediately Fallon snapped her eyes to Jalissa, the woman was struggling her fingers reaching for her belt. Jalissa managed to grab the small knife, or maybe letter opener, she had been hiding and with one swift motion she jabbed it into the stomach of the Governor. Through the fighting the Governor let out a yell, tossing Jalissa to the floor and pulling his gun.

"NO!" Rick shouted before the sound of two more gun shots went off.

Bent down and keeping her eyes on Jalissa, fingers dug into Fallon's shoulder pulling her backwards onto the floor. A young man stood above her a sinister smile crossing his dark features. Fallon sucked in a breath, her eyes narrowing, using all her leg strength she kicked up hitting him in the groin. The young man doubled over dropping his weapon, rolling over Fallon picked up his gun and pushed herself up. The war going on all around her going silent for a second as she aimed the gun at the young man. With a swift move Fallon brought down her arm as hard as she could, the metal of the gun smashing against the tanned skin of the young man, his body going limp as he passed out.

A high pitched scream broke Fallon from her momentary distraction, bringing her back Into the war that had moved closer to the prison. Her eyes scouring to find Jalissa in the growing pile of bodies, she scurried forward to where Jalissa lay down. Dropping to her knees, Fallon grabbed onto Jalissa body, her hands coming back wet with blood.

"Oh fuck…" Fallon's voice quivered "JALISSA!"

Shit… the noise around her was starting to morph, the sounds of gunshots and screaming was starting to become the low distinct groans of the dead. Fallon's eyes snapped up into the direction of the walker noises, it was just a few now, maybe ten or so, but more were headed this was that she was sure of.

"Jalissa, please! Say something!" Fallon pleaded as she pressed her finger to her friend's neck trying to feel for a pulse. The rapid beating of her own heart was masking whatever soft beating Jalissa's heart was trying to push out, there was blood everywhere leaking from a wound in her side.

"Shit!" Fallon's voice shook as her eyes darted around making sure the fight moved away from them.

Fallon's fingers quickly undid Jalissa's belt and ripped it off, taking off her own jacket and pressing it to the wound on the other woman's side using the belt to secure it. Just to do something to slow the bleeding down… As Fallon pulled the belt tight, Jalissa's big brown eyes shot open, every muscle in her body tensing as she let out a deep grunt of pain.

"Hey!" Fallon chirped grabbing her friends face making sure to keep her eyes away from the rest of the fight. "Ummm… Listen up if you trust me… I need you to get up and come with me," Fallon pleaded as she tried to keep her voice from quivering.

Jalissa's jaw was clamped tight, her breaths labored "Oh… Kay,"

Fallon nodded "This is guna hurt," she warned Jalissa as she wrapped her arm around Jalissa just under her arm pits.

Fallon took a deep breath and used all the might she could muster and pulled Jalissa up, the woman letting out a yell straight into Fallon's ear. The ringing was still setting in by the time Fallon got her on her feet. Jalissa's breath was quick and labored, her skin a bit pale, but she was up and ready to move… she had to be.

"One… step… at a… time," Jalissa's voice shook her fingers gripping Fallon's body.

"Well we better get going then," Fallon answered trying not to sound sarcastic but probably did.

The women stepped off with almost all of Jalissa's weight on Fallon's shoulders, now Jalissa was a much bigger person then Fallon was so walking was going to be a task and a half. Leaning back up against Jalissa, Fallon to a step forward, stumbling when her friend flowed her. This movement went on and on slowly as they made it to the solid road, both women covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"What about everyone else?" Jalissa asked her eyes shut tight.

Fallon averted her eyes from the prison "They'll be okay… you cant worry about that right now… all that commotion is guna make the walkers come crawling over here," Fallon paused and peered around Jalissa "Matter of fact here's one," Fallon pointed her chin.

Before Jalissa could utter a word Fallon was off jogging in the direction on the beast, her axe in hand. Nearing the monster, Fallon felt the adrenaline start to coarse through her veins making her muscles tense and sharpening her senses. The undead's gray hand swiped for her as it stumbled to follow her. Fallon pushed it back with the head of her axe just far enough so she could get a good swing at its head. The wet crack of bone against metal sounded, silencing the dead for the final time.

"Hey Jalis, is there a place y'all said you would meet at just incase this would happen?" Fallon asked knowing Jalissa had to get some place safe or she wasn't making it.

"Yeah…" Her voice was soft "It's a bit a ways down that way," Not having the energy to move her arm she only pointed her chin.

"Okay…" Fallon answered as she ran her nail down the scar on her arm. "Ya think you could get up?"

Her normally beautiful dark skin was paling, her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open "I… can try," her voice was soft.

"You know what," Fallon started seeing the agony her friend was in when she tried to move "Stay here… I'm guna get help…" her voice trailed off…. Someone's gotta be close.


	7. Chapter 7

The full moon peaked its way through the filth ridden windows in the bedroom she and Rick currently called their own.

Since the horrific ambush that took place at the prison, they all have been shacked up here until Jalissa was well enough to keep moving with the rest of the group.

She repeatedly insisted she was just fine, but Rick thought otherwise and what he says goes.

The fierce glow from the moon landed on Jalissa's face, causing her to awake from her deep slumber.

Jalissa sat up in the king sized bed slowly, flinching from the pain that radiated from her stitched up bullet wounds.

She looked to her left, finding Rick's side of the bed abandoned.

She pulled back the covers, heading toward the bathroom to check on her most likely disheveled appearance. But, the sound of multiple voices downstairs made her stop in her tracks, rerouting herself to the doorway to better comprehend the debate taking place downstairs.

Through the open bedroom door, she could hear Rick once again try to reason with the group that they need to stay put until she gets better.

Though she loved Rick with everything in her, she agreed with the rest of the group.

He was in fact in the wrong.

The governor is still out there. He doesn't seem like the type of person to give up until he get what he wants, and he wants all of their heads on a god damn spike.

Having that kind of human being out there who also tried to kill her did and will not sit right for her. Jalissa made a vow to herself the moment she was officially off of death's door. She was going to find The governor.

He needed to pay for what he did and what he's done. Daryl has showed her how to track a couple of times, and Rick has been teaching her the ways around a gun.

She could do this.

The combination of determination and increasing experience was well in her favor.

She moved away from the doorway, turning on her heel to go to the bathroom which was adjacent to the bedroom.

She lifted up her black shirt, peeling off the large bandage concealing her stitches.

With a small stack of fresh bandages sitting on top of the bathroom sink, she picked up one, tearing open the flimsy package.

Rick entered the bedroom, hearing the sound of tape being torn from the bathroom.

He knocked on the door frame, making her turn around.

"Hey."

"Hey. Do you need help with that," he asked, looking at her failed attempt to seal her bandage correctly.

"Sure." Jalissa answered appreciative of the help.

He disposed of the wasted tape as she held up her shirt for him. When her wounds came into view, his blue eyes filled with sadness; He almost lost her. How many times was he going to experience that feeling?

"How are you feeling," he asked, clearing his throat when he realized he was staring for way too long.

"I'm good. I want to continue my target practice tomorrow morning," his eyes were pleading with her but he could already tell she wasn't going to listen to him… something inside her changed when she got shot… something for the better.

"You've been shot not once, but twice less than five days ago, Jaliss. You should rest,"

"Rick, five days is more than enough. Really. I don't want to start getting rusty. I've made pretty decent progress,"

"That you have, but.."

"You're gonna make me beg, sheriff?" she teased.

"Maybe.."

She smiled.

He finished changing her bandage, allowing her to lower her shirt.

"You're good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Anything?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean I'll try. Remember, we are living in a world that has ended."

Her hands wound into the fabric of his open jacket, pulling him to her until their lips met in a heated kiss. Rick pulled away with his eye brows raised.

"Uh, what did I do to deserve that kind of kiss?"

"It's not about deserving it, Rick. You're my boyfriend. I tend to kiss my boyfriends that way. I hope you don't mind,"

"I don't mind," he replied, kissing her with the same level of intensity.

"Boyfriends? Do I have some competition?" he asked pulling away from her his face set in a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry to say, but you do. Way too many options in the apocolyspe," she chuckled, sliding her hands underneath his jacket, causing the article of clothing to hit the bathroom floor.

"We can't do this,"

"Rick, you said anything,"

"You're hurt and the house is small and everyone's too close for comfort,"

"Well, what you're saying is true, but there are ways around those small obstacles,"

"How so?" he asked intrigued with how ready she was.

"You're just going to have to be really gentle with me. And as for the limited space, we just have to be really quiet. What do you say, sheriff? You still want to say we can't do this?"

He walked away from Jalissa over to the open bedroom door and closed the aged door, automatically locking it.

Jalissa laid in bed with Rick until he was fast asleep. She uncoiled herself from his tight grasp, not even disturbing his deep after sex slumber. She climbed out of bed quickly, actually ignoring her pain to get dressed. She picked up her pistol Rick gave her off of the bedside table.

Jalissa tip toed her way to the foot of the bed where his pants were located.

She dug into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling out the folded map.

Her eyes drifted back to Rick a ping of guilt sitting deep in her stomach, it wasn't fair what she did and if he ever found out there would be hell to pay. But, there was no other way, Rick would never consent to letting her out in her 'condition' as he put it. She tore her eyes from him and shoved the map into her back pocket, slowly she made her way to the door hoping the floorboards didn't creak.

"It's a beautiful night out," Jesse's voice broke the silence of the night, making Fallon turn from her watch.

"Yeah, it's a great night," she paused "Till you got out here," she finished giving him a smile.

"Cold as ice," he pressed his hand to his chest. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nah," Fallon moved over so he had room to sit. "Looks like the leg is feelin' better,"

"Oh, yeah… still hurts like a bitch but I can't sit in that room anymore," his hand drifted to the bullet wound on his thigh.

"I know the feelin'," remembering the days when she was hurt.

They sat there in silence for another minute before Jesse spoke again "Rick doesn't want to leave yet… I didn't see you down there when the meeting was going on,"

Fallon raised her eyebrows "I… didn't know there was a meeting I was up here," even after helping Jalissa get here, Rick still had a problem with her… understandably so, but there had to be a line.

"He still not including you?" Jesse questioned.

"Doesn't look like it," Fallon shrugged "I don't think he ever will… there'll always be that thought in the back of his mind… in the back of all their minds,"

"Falls you did what you thought was the right thing… how could you know what was going to happen?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to help…" her voice cracked. Fallon took a deep breath before she spoke again "I should have been there when it all happened,"

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Fallon it will kill you… I know, I blamed myself for Andrea for a long time but Trev snapped me out of it," he paused "You need to snap out of it,"

Fallon looked down and the ground, away from the spot on the horizon she was staring at "You are the only person to realize that," her voice was soft her eyes looking over at him.

"As much as you, and I for that matter, hate to admit it, we know each other… just like I know never finding out what really happened to Shay kills you a little more every day,"

Fallon's heart still ached when her name was brought up, she was about to answer when she heard rustling from behind the house. Her brows pinched together as she got up from her seat, her axe gripped loosely in her hand. Glancing back at Jesse, she mouthed for him to stay there just in case to which he nodded. Pressing her back against the siding of the decrepit house she slowly made her way to where the noise came from. In the darkness a figure started coming into view, Fallon let out a sigh and lowered her weapon.

"Jalissa! What are you doin'!" Fallon whisper yelled to the girl.

The other woman froze, slowly turning on her heal "Fallon…" she started.

"Does Rick know?"

"Kind of a dumb question… thought you were smarter than that," Jalissa chuckled.

"Gotta point," Fallon shrugged.

"Please don't say anything," Jalissa pleaded.

Fallon sucked in a breath, she knew what the right thing to do was, but something about the way Jalissa was talking made her second guess.

"Just be back before sun up, he already hates me… I swear to god if you get yourself hurt…" Fallon warned.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be okay," Jalissa assured her.

"Don't make me regret this," Fallon called behind her as Jalissa disappeared into the woods.

Fallon quickly walked back to the front of the house where Jesse was waiting, his gun drawn and his eyes looking into the distance.

"Hey killer, false alarm," Fallon called to him as she jogged up the steps.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Don't know, it was gone before I got there," She easily lied.

Jesse gave her a look but decided not to say anything "Okay,"

The sun was glaring down already and had only been up for maybe an hour or so; gotta love the summer. Fallon stretched her cramped muscles and started to head downstairs, only to run into Daryl and Emily emerging from the room they must have occupied. When Daryl saw her he looked away and quickly walked outside.

Weaving around a few people, Fallon finally made it to the food which she happily grabbed from Carol. She was finishing her last bite when Rick walked up to her and stood in front of her.

Fallon looked him up and down confused on why he was there… Jalissa was back she was only gone for an hour "Yes?" she asked as she swallowed her last bite.

"Daryl and Emily are going on a run they need an extra pair of hands I thought you would want to go," Rick said at her instead of to her.

Her stomach dropped a bit "Uhm," she fumbled to get her words out of her mouth "Yeah, sure I can go,"

Rick pointed her in their direction and with that she grabbed her axe and headed towards them. As she approached Emily was standing quite close to Daryl, him looking just a bit uncomfortable with her closeness. As if he could hear her thoughts Daryl looked up his eyes connecting with hers for just a second before he looked back at Emily who was chatting.

"Rick said you guys need an extra pair of hands?" Fallon asked after nobody said anything.

"I think we've got it actually," Emily answered almost with a sneer.

"No we could use her," Daryl said back "Don't know what we'll find out there,"

Emily almost rolled her eyes but obviously thought better of it, she turned and quickly followed after Daryl as if he was going to disappear. Fallon shook her head and walked behind them her footsteps soundless compared to the stomping Emily was doing. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose… Daryl had stopped walking and mumbled something to her and she immediately stopped walking like a bigfoot.

In no time they made it out of the woods and into what used to be the towns shopping center, obviously run down but there was no harm in looking. As if nothing had changed Daryl motioned for them to go forward, which she did, her eyes darting around taking in their surroundings.

"I was thinkin' we try that one first," Daryl mumbled to his companions.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been around here in a long time," Fallon answered crossing her arms.

"So there must be stuff here right?" Emily asked her voice carrying in the silence.

Both Daryl and Fallon cringed at the noise "Ah, yeah… or there's nothin' there," Fallon mentioned her eyes still scanning the surrounding parking lot.

Nothing they haven't seen before, Daryl took the lead and headed for the first shop, the girls following close behind him. Daryl banged on the glass and waited for a few minutes, he grunted and pointed his chin in the direction of the door. Emily pulled it open wide and quickly poking her head inside and looking around.

"I don't see anything," she turned to Daryl and said.

"Good well lets head inside then," Fallon answered cheerfully with a fake smile it fading as she got into the store.

"Ima check out the back," Daryl mumbled and quickly removed himself from the store and the situation.

Fallon watched as Emily's eyes followed him all the way out until she couldn't see him anymore. She shook her head and started rummaging through the boxes that were strewn about the store. Emily loudly tossed things around her eyes flicking to the door every couple of seconds, trying to ignore it she started to go to the other side of the store. As she was passing by the other woman, she saw Emily 'struggling' with the stock room door using her palms to try and push it open… enough was enough Fallon was fed up with the act.

"Move," Fallon commanded as she made it to the door.

Disappointed she moved out of the way and let Fallon try the door, turning to the side she used her shoulder and with some force the door gave way.

"Thanks," Emily answered her voice flat.

"Yupp, next time just run into it, it'll get his attention a lot quicker," Fallon shook her head.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Emily crossed her arms.

"Daryl, you obviously want his attention… and acting like you don't know how to do shit isn't going to make him like you," Fallon almost chuckled as said it,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She denied everything.

"Mhm, it's just I'm not trying to die and you acting this way is going to get someone killed," Fallon shook her head.

Fallon was starting to walk away when Emily said "How do YOU even know that,"

Fallon held back a smile "It doesn't matter… if you really want him, be yourself you're obviously not incapable, you've made it this far. So start acting like you know what you're doing and stop acting like a damn damsel in distress,"

Emily looked down and pushed her hair from her face, turning away from the other woman Fallon's eyes fell upon a box that seemed to be full of cans. She went for it and much to her surprise all the cans were full. With a smile she walked back out of the store room and into the main store where Emily was sulking a bit.

"Hey," Fallon called to get her attention.

Emily looked up as Fallon tossed a can at her, Emily catching it with ease "Are you serious!" the girls voice lit up.

"Yeah, look what you found," Fallon answered as she walked out of the store and back into the blistering heat of the afternoon.

"Fallon you found this not me…" Emily followed her outside.

"Emily… just take the credit everyone hates me there's no changing it… Daryl included… someone might as well benefit from the find," Fallon crossed her arms pretending the statement didn't bother her.

"Thanks," Was all Emily said as she disappeared around back undoubtedly to ask Daryl for help.

He came around the side first his eyes finding Fallon before darting away and looking into the disheveled store. Emily followed closely behind him saying "Yeah, I found it in the back room!"


End file.
